1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive resin composition (hereinafter sometimes simply referred to as “resin composition of the present invention” or “composition of the present invention”). Further, the present invention relates to a method for producing a resin pattern using the photosensitive resin composition; a cured product obtained by curing the photosensitive resin composition; a cured film obtained by curing the photosensitive resin composition; and a variety of image display devices, infrared cut filters, and solid-state imaging devices using the cured film.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a photosensitive resin composition suitable for the formation of a black matrix of a color filter (light-shielding color filter) or a light-shielding film of an infrared cut filter which is used for a liquid crystal display device, an organic EL display device, a solid-state imaging device, or the like; as well as a method for producing a cured film using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a color filter used for a liquid crystal display device, a light-shielding film called a black matrix is arranged for the purposes of shielding light between colored pixels, increasing contrast, and the like. Further, in a solid image pickup element, a black matrix is also arranged for the purposes of preventing noise and improving image quality, and the like. Generally, the black matrix is manufactured by forming a pattern using a polymerizable composition containing a dispersion of a light-shielding black color material, a polymerizable compound, a polymerization initiator, and other components.
As a conventional photosensitive resin composition, there are known those described in JP1993-341530A (JP-H05-341530A) or JP2009-244741A.